She Will Be Loved
by sakuraheartz
Summary: Who would have thought that a world renowned surgeon and a prostitute would make a good pair? One night of passion change these two lives forever and together, these two lonely souls find comfort, pleasure and love in each others' arms.


**She Will Be Loved**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Inspired by: She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5**

**This dedication goes to Higuchi Tachibana-sama,  
for if it weren't for her, I won't be able to get to know an amazing person like Yunnie.  
Happy Belated Birthday my friend :)  
**

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga sat in the hotel's bar, tapping a matchbox idly against the polished wood surface and nursing a single-malt scotch. He dragged his hand through his hair, the sound of chatter in the room filling his head.

He'd just returned from the hospital after having performed a surgery on a ten year-old boy. The boy had been another victim of a car accident and it wasn't pretty. The boy suffered from broken ribs and a broken skull. Despite that, he had managed to save the boy's life and get the praises and the gratitude from his workers and the patient's family. It was an everyday occurrence. He was used to it all; the blood, the smell of the medicines, the miracles and the deaths. At first, he thought he was at the top of his game when an incident a week ago changed his life.

A girl who had been under his care died during a heart transplant. He was there; he was the one who had performed the surgery. He tried desperately to save her but to no avail. The surgery was a 50/50 chance success, he knew it, the little girl and her family knew it, everyone knew. True, he had seen death so many times in his career but it was never one of his patients. And that moment, to acknowledge that he had lost a life right in front of his eyes, a little girl's life at that, was torture.

"You can't control life and death, Natsume," his best friend, Ruka, had told him. "Even when you're a world renowned surgeon, it's God's choice to take their lives. After all, we're just human."

Even the little girl's parents had thanked him for his effort to save their daughter's life. He had just stood there as the girl's mother wept and gave him a hug of gratification. "I'm sure Akina is in a happier place now," the mother sobbed between her words but she still managed to form a smile on her face. He could only offer her consolation while deep inside he was filled with anguish. He would have preferred them yelling at him or accusing him for causing their daughter's death. He would have felt much better then.

That night, he went home early and when he switched on the light, he glanced around the room, taking in the black marble floor, chrome and glass accents and circular staircase. Usually, he always felt that his house was his sanctuary; his place of solace to relax, to think. He realised now that the house was too clean, too empty. The only indication that someone was residing in the house were the pictures of his family arranged neatly above the fireplace. It had been a while since he last saw his family and hung out with his friends. And for the first time in years, he felt alone.

Feeling suffocated, he'd headed to the nearest bar instead for a drink. When he arrived at the bar, he sat on the bar stool and ordered a drink. After that his thoughts reverted back to Akina, the little girl that had just died earlier that day. Such a small and fragile life. His thoughts then drifted to the word that his mother had been nagging about for the past few years when they were on the phone; marriage. It made him think that it was about time he got married. _Life is too short. I'm not going to be 28 forever._

He was back in reality when someone ordered a 'Pink Lady' besides him. He lifted his head to look at the woman next to him. Her chestnut-coloured hair hung down, obscuring her face. Sensing that he had stared at her, the woman flickered a smile over her full lips, boldness with a tinge of wariness shone clearly in her eyes. He instantly recognised her. She was a prostitute. He had seen her tapping her long French manicured finger at every man's car that was available outside the bar. He should have felt disgusted with her 'job', but he was surprised to find that they had something between them as their eyes met. A spark. Maybe it was a chemistry thing, Natsume didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to explore it further.

He never made a habit of picking out a woman, much less a hooker. "Are you alone?" he asked.

She smiled wider. "Well, now," she answered with a Kansai dialect he didn't expect. "I don't think I ought to be answering that question from a man I don't even know." She tilted her head to her side. "My mama taught me better than that. At least tell me your name."

"Natsume, my name is Natsume."

"Hello, Natsume, I'm Mikan. You know," she tilted her head to the other side and smiled, "like the fruit orange." She reached out and took his martini, running her finger along the back of his hand before lifting it to her lips for a sip. The whole time she kept her gaze locked with his. He couldn't remember the last time he'd wanted a woman as much as he wanted this one. She intrigued him.

They made meaningless talk and one thing led to another; he was kissing her on his bed. He must have been crazy; inviting a strange woman to his room was foolish and dangerous. He had never brought a woman to his house. He'd never done this before and he would never do it again, but Natsume was willing to take the risk for _this _woman.

He wondered if she were the type of woman who liked the idea of BDSM when she had suggested he tie her up on the bed post. But something in the gleam in her eyes showed that she wasn't. Natsume could see, rather, he could feel that she was up to something. When he had her naked under him, he could see how vulnerable she looked and somehow, it awakened the protective side in him.

When she suggested that he blindfold her with his tie, he refused. "I paid you to do my bid," he murmured against her lips and he could feel her shiver slightly. "I'm going to have you in whatever position I want, understand?"

He hadn't meant to sound so cold but he felt like he had to make her feel cherished and loved when he made love to her. Yes, with her it wasn't just casual sex. He didn't know what it was but with her in his arms, it felt right. Natsume had never believed in fate or destiny, not love at first sight. Hell, he'd never even believed in love. He thought it was a myth, love. Just some name people gave to lust.

Time seemed to slow. His gaze locked with her hazel eyes and held as he made love to her tenderly and slowly. Beside him, astride him, standing. There was something about this woman that called to him. He felt the desire to get to know her better, to take care of her, to cherish her. He wanted to find out everything there was to know about her, what movies made her cry, what kind of food she liked best, what her family was like. The attraction was so strong that he was so sure she felt it too.

When he started to call her with endearment, she broke into a small sob and gave up all the fake bravado she'd displayed before and showed him the tenderness she had hidden beneath. And then her climax exploded, crashing over her body with the force of a tidal wave. She let out a strangled cry as it rippled through her body. "Beautiful." Natsume kissed her on the forehead and he even felt, for the first time in his life, there could be the possibility of love here. His lips twisted into a sardonic grin. Before her, sex had been a monotonous game he had tired of playing. With this woman, he found utter contentment.

As he woke up the next morning, she was gone. He should have been grateful that she had left him alone in his bed; after all, she was a prostitute. No strings attached. But he felt lost and alone like he felt before meeting her. He was also perplexed as he discovered that the woman had left the money he had given her to "pay" for her service. The previous night had been the most satisfying of his life. There was something about this woman that called to him but he brushed the thoughts out of his mind and immersed himself with his work.

A week had passed since then and she was still stuck in his mind. Nothing felt right. Frustrated, he took the scotch in his hand and drank in a swig. He put the glass back on the table with a 'thunk' and turned his attention to the scene outside. His eyes widened when he saw the woman that had haunted his mind all this time. There she was, standing at the corner of a building, not far away from the bar. Her head hung low and she wrapped her arms around her. He barely saw the expression on her face but it was enough to make him want to pulled her into his arms and hide her from the world.

He still wanted her, he realised. "She's a beauty eh?" Natsume turned to face the bartender. The bartender was wiping a martini glass as his eyes directed his attention to where Natsume was looking. "Poor girl she is. Fell in love with a jerk; called her abusive names and practically shattered her self-esteem. Been like that ever since. The guy's dead though. Stupid thing involved in a fight. Broke a few tables and chairs, send the boss to a fit..."

Natsume didn't hear the rest as he absorbed the information into his head. He had wanted to punish that son of a bitch for the things he'd said to her, the way he treated her. Mikan needed a man in her life who could see her for who she truly was. She needed a man who could take care of her in every way and meet all her needs. She deserved it.

"How do you know all of these things?" Natsume asked the bartender.

"I got my sources," the bartender replied and continued his work.

Natsume closed his eyes and then he stood up, leaving the tab on the bar table before he went out of the bar. He walked quickly to the other building to find her. He needed to find her or he might go crazy. Wait, she did make him crazy. When he finally saw her, he could feel rage as he saw a man forcing her to "feel" him but she refused, even after the man had thrown money in front of her. "You bitch!" The man was about to slap her but was punched instead by Natsume.

Natsume cupped his hands on her face and asked her if she was all right. The man groaned on the ground, and then flinched when he saw the murderous look on Natsume's face. "Tch, whatever. She's not worth it," the man said and ran from the scene.

Natsume noticed that Mikan flinched after she received the comment. He cursed mentally; he was contemplating on whether he should find the guy again and beat him into a pulp for hurting her. Instead, he took her hand and brought her home without her protest. When they arrived, he guided her to the living room and told her to take a seat.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked when he saw that she was still uncomfortable.

"Just a glass of water please."

He walked to the kitchen, which was adjoined to the living room and took out a bottle of water. He filled a short glass with ice cubes and poured water over them then brought her the glass. She accepted it with slightly shaking hands and took a drink.

"Sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine. You sure you want to be here...with me?" Mikan sank her teeth into her lower lip at the shakiness in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "You heard what the man said. I'm not worth it, Natsume. You're a good looking man and I'm–"

"Stop right there," Natsume put his hands on her shoulder. "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're beautiful, Mikan."

There were tears in her eyes, then she shook her head. "No I'm not. I'm ugly! I'm dirty! I'm a trash to the society! I'm s–" He cut her off with a kiss.

"You're lying. You think you're unattractive. The first time I met you, you were actually afraid that I'd reject you in the bar. Why do you think these things?"

It took her a moment to reply. "My first love," the words tumbled from her lips before she could stop them. Her lashes faltered. "I've known him since we were small. We spent a lot of time together and it was natural for the two of us to become a couple. At first, he treated me right and he was really sweet. I don't know when or how he became so...different. He became so distant then and started calling me names and..." she trailed off.

"Tell me," Natsume growled.

"And I was stupid," she paused. "Maybe I believed him." She choked on the words. It was as if with the small pressure on her shoulders, he had flayed off some of the emotional armour she had donned over the last few years.

"Then why did you leave me alone after our 'escapade'?" he said that word with a tinge of humour and seriousness in it that she didn't know whether to laugh or cry over it.

"You make me feel again, Natsume." A small smile formed on her face. "You make me feel beautiful. You make me feel cherished and loved. You make me feel like I'm a woman again...and it scares me."

A deep laugh came from him and she shrieked as he lifted her from the sofa as he headed to one of the rooms. She remembered that room; it was the room where they spent together one week ago and the memory of it still lingered in her memory, making her body tingle with anticipation. "You're beautiful, Mikan, intelligent, vibrant and valuable. I barely know you and I can see all those things."

"But, I –"

He plopped her down on the bed and then moved on top of her. He trailed his tongue down the exposed flesh on her throat as she gasped with delight. "Say it out loud, Mikan. Tell me you think you're beautiful, smart and valuable."

She went silent at first and when their eyes met, she smile and said those words and meant it. "I'm beautiful, smart and valuable."

"Yes, you are," he said and tilted her head up to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

He let her unbutton her shirt, and he chuckled as she gasped when his fingers flicked her front-hook bra open and the straps slides away. He took one rigid peak into his mouth and carefully slipped it between his teeth. He paid the same attention to the other breast as she moaned in delight.

With desperate hands, she pulled at his shirt, popping buttons across the room in her haste to feel his flesh. "Slow down tiger," Natsume laughed and he slowed her movement, commanding her without words to take her time. She bucked under him in frustration, only to find herself rubbing against the hard rigid outline in his pants. She purposely rubbed herself against him and within seconds, he let out a feral sound, he ripped and fumbled with the button on her jeans and jerked it away. His need for her obviously overriding his good intention to take their lovemaking slowly.

He pulled away only long enough to strip her bare and pulled off the rest of his clothing. Then they were naked, their bodies engulfed in a mutual inferno. He slammed his mouth to hers and caressed the lower part of her body. He had her writhing, screaming and when he finally entered her, they both moaned at the rightness of it. Natsume seated himself completely, the tip of his shaft just touching her womb.

He stopped for a moment, released her mouth and rested his forehead against her's. She knew he was trying to hold onto his composure, trying to stretch out this beautiful moment.

"I will protect you," he whispered harshly and she nodded, tears starting to form on her eyes.

"You are mine," he whispered again.

"Yes," she replied and the tears started to fall down her face.

He kissed them away and began to move deep, little by little, his rhythm began to quicken. Faster. Faster, still. He took her hungrily, pounding into her. He could not control his reaction to her, he wanted her too desperately and he knew she wanted him the same as she tried to meet his pace. Intense, raw emotion bubbled up from inside her as sure as her orgasm built. He called her with endearments that had her sobbing against his chest. Every thrust brought her closer to her orgasm and when her climax exploded, fierce pleasure erupted with the force of an avalanche. She let out a strangled cry as it rippled through her body. He pushed himself in and out of her a few more times before he found his release.

They laid in sweaty satisfaction for endless moments, neither able to speak as they glowed in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Finally, Natsume rolled onto his back and gathered her against him. He tipped her chin up and kissed her. She sighed against his lips and kissed him back passionately, enjoying the feel of his smooth lips, his gently nipping teeth and the thrust of his tongue against her's. Mikan had never in her life felt so pleasured, possessed and cared for. Tears stung her eyes and she sighed again in gratitude. Eventually she tucked her head beneath his chin and fell asleep nestled against his chest.

When Natsume woke up the next morning, he found that he was alone in the bed. Panic washed over him. What if she had left again? What if this time he didn't see her again? What if she disappeared from his life? No. He doesn't want that. Before he could go out of the bed and find her, he smelled the smell of freshly brewed coffee. _Is it...?_ Only one way to find out; he grabbed his boxers and put them on before he ran to the kitchen. And there she was, wearing one of his t-shirts.

Mikan was making them breakfast and she was humming happily. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and buried his face into the crook of her shoulder. She leaned back against him as they both enjoyed the serene moment together.

"I thought you left me again," he finally said.

Mikan turned off the stove and turned to him. "And have you stalking me again? No way. Or...would you prefer me to go now?"

Natsume drew her against him and stroked her hair. "No. Not ever."

Mikan sighed in contentment. "If I fall, will you catch me Natsume?"

He withdrew just to see her expression. He didn't know what to say to that. Her beautiful eyes were misty with tears and her voice sounded so filled with emotion, it nearly broke his heart in two. "Because I've fallen before and the people I thought would catch me...didn't."

He traced her face with his fingers. "I'll catch you," he said. "I told you last night didn't I? I told you I'll protect you and that you're mine."

He kissed the tears that flowed from her eyes. She could only hold onto him as he comforted her. "I want to see your face first thing in the morning. I want to make you a permanent fixture in my life. I want to give you my love, all my heart and soul. I give you my name and my children. I'll give you everything. Everything –as long as you'll be there for me."

"Are you trying to say that you love me?" She had said it as a joke but his answer shocked her.

"Completely and miserably," he replied without hesitation.

Happy tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and her chin wobbled slightly. "What did I do to deserve you, Natsume?"

He grinned at her. "You loved me."

She laughed then, more freely and cheerful like what he had imagined her to be. Mikan looked at him, her eyes full of emotions. "I love you, Natsume."

Lowering his head, Natsume gave her a series of slow, tender kisses. "Why don't you show me exactly what you mean?" he said as he lifted her up into his arms.

"B-but what about breakfast?" she took a glance at the food on the table.

"Then I'll just have to eat you."

That statement made her blush with embarrassment and eagerness. Several glorious hours later, both of them laid together in the bed, and swore that they would never view breakfast food the same way ever again.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**I can't help but turn everything into a fluff. I'm just that kind of writer :)

Anyway! We, the residents of Per-V Street (Vione, sakuraheartz, and cupcakes), are here to present you with a very exciting contest!

Are you addicted to sex? Are you thinking of a naked Natsume and Mikan when you see the word "porn"? Can't get enough of the sexing? That's why Per-V Street residents are here and here we present you, the **Lemon Full Commando! **contest. We invite you perverts and non-perverts to join this amazing contest where the lemony goodness will definitely prevail!

Interested? I'm sure you do. So contact us and make the world go lemony all around -finally cracks!

Proud resident of Per-V shack,  
sakuraheartz


End file.
